<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Mine. by autumnwritesoccasionally</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603335">Be Mine.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnwritesoccasionally/pseuds/autumnwritesoccasionally'>autumnwritesoccasionally</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnwritesoccasionally/pseuds/autumnwritesoccasionally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The words had come out before you can think to stop yourself. Your emotions had been so unpredictable lately, crying or yelling at any little thing. You freeze, looking from Wet Stick’s shocked face to Blue’s. Then you see Arthur’s face. </p><p>No.</p><p>No. No. No.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur (King Arthur: Legend of the Sword)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>King Arthur LoS Fave fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be Mine.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You just barely bring your hand up in time to catch the sword that Wet Stick throws towards you.</p><p>“Come on, Y/N, spar with me a little. Arthur’s too busy with his<em> royal duties</em> to mess around with our lot as much.” He smirks as he gets into position.</p><p>You keep the sword in the hand down, “I told you, not today.”</p><p>“You said that yesterday!”</p><p>“And the day before!” Blue chips in from the side of the courtyard. None of them notice Arthur behind him, observing you with amusement. What started as friendship had turned into…more. More of what Arthur wasn’t sure. But he was loving figuring it out. Almost as much as he loved watching you with a sword. He felt pride in knowing he helped you attain your skill. He didn’t understand what your mood was about lately, you normally loved showing off.</p><p>Sighing, you try something else. “Why doesn’t Blue spar with you, then?”</p><p>“Ha!” Wet Stick laughs incredulously, “I’d have to take it easy on him. <em>But with you</em>–”</p><p>He then lunges forward, forcing you to bring your sword up to block his strike.</p><p>“Did you not hear me? I said <em>not today</em>!” You push him off, your swords still crossed then throw yours to the ground, the clang of the metal on the stone floor echoing in the silence. </p><p>“Oi, what’s got you in a piss mood? In your <em>woman’s time</em>, eh?”</p><p><em>Oh this is not going to go well.</em> Arthur muses to himself.</p><p>What started out as irritation has now grown to a low boiling anger.</p><p>“Who the HELL do you think you are, you lazy sod!” You stalk towards Wet Stick, getting more worked up with every step. “I’m not on my <em>woman’s time</em>,” your voice mocking his euphemism “if you really want to know–” you stop and throw your hands up in an emotional rage “<em>I’m pregnant!</em>”</p><p>The words had come out before you can think to stop yourself. Your emotions had been so unpredictable lately, crying or yelling at any little thing. You freeze, looking from Wet Stick’s shocked face to Blue’s. Then you see Arthur’s face. </p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No. No. No.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How long has he been here?</em>
</p><p>Your face pales, immediately you turn on your heel and run out of the courtyard as fast as your feet can carry you. You don’t get far before you hear Arthur behind you.</p><p>“Y/N, stop!”</p><p>You feel his hands on your waist, pulling you to a stop. You don’t turn to face him though. He seems to understand this and just pulls your back against him, wrapping his hands around you.</p><p>“You’re sure?” He asks softly.</p><p>“Yes.” You breath out, unsure of where this conversation is going.</p><p>“And that it’s…”</p><p>“–of course!” You turn around quickly, looking up at him. “I’ve been with no one but you. It’s only every been you, Art.” Tears start to pool in your eyes. “I don’t know what this–” you gesture between the two of you “–is, but I know that I have loved you long before you had that crown on your head.” </p><p>Deciding to continue onward with this burst of bravery, you press on. “And I will love this child with or without you.” A tear escapes and runs down your cheek.</p><p>Arthur reaches up and swipes it away. A huge smile breaks across his face. </p><p>“Y/N..”</p><p>He doesn’t finish the thought because the next second his lips are crashing onto yours. The kiss is long and relentless, Arthur’s arms wrap around your waist, pulling you further into him. </p><p>“Be mine, Y/N.” He whispers into your mouth. “Be my Queen.”</p><p>You pull your head to look at him, almost not believing the words.</p><p>“It’s not that simple, Arthur. I am not a suitable match for a King–”</p><p>“You are a perfect match for <em>me</em>.” He interrupts you. “I love you, Y/N. And this child.”</p><p>As his words sink in, your lips slowly curl up in a wide grin. You take a small step back and jump into Arthur’s arms, wrapping your legs around his waist, a feat not so easy in these bloody fancy dresses you have to wear now.</p><p>Arthur almost falls over at the surprise and starts to laugh.</p><p>“Is that a yes, love?”</p><p>“<em>Hell </em>yes, Pendragon.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>